Only Hers
by C'estLaVieBoheme
Summary: Mark wants Maureen back. Maureen only wants Joanne, what happens when Mark acts on his feelings and Joanne sees. Rated T for Maureen's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

'Okay, you know what Mark? Fuck you. Why can't you ever get the fact that I'm so fucking over you, that I don't need you anymore, or even that I never needed you? I thought I loved you, I really did. But you know what, the first time I saw Joanne, the first fucking time, I realized that I didn't love you. You were just something safe for me, and I've never been a big fan of being safe. That's all you were to me. Safe.'

Mark was livid, 'Oh, don't you give me that shit, Maureen. You know, I'm poor as fuck, but I'm not delusional. I know you loved me, and I can tell that you still do. Joanne is just a phase. You'll come back to me when she gets bored with you and leaves.'

'Mark, get this through that thick head of yours: I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU,' Maureen suddenly got quiet, 'And I never did. I never will. Joanne, I love Joanne. Not you. I love Joanne more than life itself. Not you. I want to spend the rest of my life with Joanne, not you. I want to have kids with Joanne, not you.'

She walked to the door of the loft, 'Face it, Mark, I've never been yours, only hers.'

And with that, Maureen walked out of the loft. She began to walk towards the only other place she'd called home. Joanne's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

On her walk to that apartment, Maureen thought about this week and how things spiraled out of control so quickly. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday were all normal, average days. Thursday is when it all began.

_Maureen was at her performance space when she received a call. It was Mark. _

'_Hey Maureen, you think you could meet me at the Life, I kinda want to talk to you about something.'_

'_Sure, how about I meet you there in, five to ten?'_

'_That's fine. See you there.'_

_Maureen wrapped up the project she was working on. It was just another protest, it could wait. She walked off in the direction of the Life Café, a favorite place to hang out for the bohemians. When she arrived, Mark was already sitting down at their table drinking a beer. Maureen sat down across from her ex-boyfriend/filmmaker. _

'_Thanks for coming Maureen, I just need to talk to you about something very important.'_

'_What is it, Mark? You have like fifteen minutes before Joanne gets here, so spill.'_

'_I want to get back together with you, Mo. I still love you and you still love me, I can tell. Just break up with the dyke and we can get back together.'_

_Maureen couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'You're being a real asshole, Mark. I'm not taking you back, when Joanne treats me so much better than you did.' _

_Mark launched into a monologue about how well he treated Maureen when they were dating. About five minutes into said monologue, he suddenly stopped. Before Maureen could even register what he was doing, Mark had placed his lips over hers in a kiss. _

'_Damn it, Maureen! You were doing so well!' Joanne's voice said. Maureen thought it was only in her head, but she realized it was far too loud to be in her head. _

_Maureen quickly pushed Mark away and frantically ran after the woman she loved. _

'_Joanne, it's not what you think! I swear, he kissed me. I would never do that to you!' she screamed to no avail. _

_The lawyer just kept running, while the diva walked back to the Life. _

'_You motherfucking asshole. You're a son of a bitch, you bastard,' Maureen said. It may not have made sense, but Maureen was pissed. This idiot had just cost her the love of her life, and at this point, Maureen knew she was out of chances. _

_She picked her things up from the table, and slapped Mark across his idiot face. _

'_Asshole,' she muttered under her breath before walking to the only place she knew she was welcome. Mimi's loft. _

_Tears were falling by the time she reached the door to Mimi's apartment. Maureen knocked a few times before Mimi answered. _

_Mimi answered the door and took one look at Maureen before saying, 'Oh, chica! What happened?' _

'_Mark,' was the only word Maureen could say before she collapsed into the young dancer's arms. _

'_Ay dios mio! What did white boy do?' _

_Maureen recounted the tale to a understanding Mimi. The small Latina looked downright angry and ready to kill the filmmaker when Maureen finished her story. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Mimi answered and nearly killed Mark in the thresh hold. Maureen had to restrain her. _

'_Let me talk to him, Mimi. I'll be fine.' _

'_I knew you still loved me, Maureen. It was just a matter of time before you realized it.' _

'_Okay, you know what Mark? Fuck you. Why can't you ever get the fact that I'm so fucking over you, that I don't need you anymore, or even that I never needed you? I thought I loved you, I really did. But you know what, the first time I saw Joanne, the first fucking time, I realized that I didn't love you. You were just something safe for me, and I've never been a big fan of being safe. That's all you were to me. Safe.' _

_Mark was livid, 'Oh, don't you give me that shit, Maureen. You know, I'm poor as fuck, but I'm not delusional. I know you loved me, and I can tell that you still do. Joanne is just a phase. You'll come back to me when she gets bored with you and leaves.' _

'_Mark, get this through that thick head of yours: I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU,' Maureen suddenly got quiet, 'And I never did. I never will. Joanne, I love Joanne. Not you. I love Joanne more than life itself. Not you. I want to spend the rest of my life with Joanne, not you. I want to have kids with Joanne, not you. Face it, Mark, I've never been yours, only hers.' _

'Only hers,' Maureen repeated as she reached the door of the apartment she and Joanne shared.


End file.
